Kurama's predicament
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: Okay this is the sequel to Hiei's predicament! This is about how Kurama and Hiei battle wills about having a baby! Who will win? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! This is the sequel to Hiei's predicament! I'm sorry if this story sucks. I'm having writers block so please be kind. Give me some tips please! I need advice! Please, please, pretty please review! Hope you like it!

___________________________________________________________________

Kurama laid there watching his mate sleep peacefully. He couldn't help but smile softly and reach down and run his fingers through that thick, soft hair. He couldn't help though but ponder about his issue. See, ever since a year back that him and Hiei had admitted their love for one another, and they became mated about 1 month ago, Kurama had wanted a baby.

He wanted a child to raise and train to be a strong demon like himself and Hiei. But there was one problem with wanting a child. Hiei didn't want one. A few months back a question popped up.

- Flashback -

"_So Kurama, Hiei, do you two plan to adopt a child?" Botan asked cheerily. _

_Kurama opened his mouth to answer but Hiei beat him to it. _

"_No." Hiei said sternly. _

_Kurama closed his mouth a little he was shocked. He had always thought Hiei would be okay with a baby. _

"_Why not?" Yusuke asked. _

"_Hn. Because children are a waste of time. All they do is require attention and bawl their eyes out over a tiny cut or something along those lines. I do not ever want a child." Hiei stated. _

_Kurama was devastated, he wanted a child badly, but if Hiei didn't want one, he had to agree, sadly, but he had to agree. He didn't want to make Hiei mad. _

- End of Flashback -

And so Kurama couldn't have a child like he really wanted. Everyday Kurama dreamed and dreamed more and more vivid dreams of what a baby they made together might look like.

Now since Hiei was a half female due to the koorime blood in him, he was capable of having a baby. That is why Kurama was always the submissive one in sex. Hiei didn't want to risk a baby.

Kurama's thoughts were interrupted by said fire demon waking up. "Fox?" He asked groggily.

"Yes Hiei?" Kurama asked softly.

Hiei opened his eyes and looked up at his lover. He just loved waking up to that face. Only......there was a problem. This face was marred, Kurama's eyes were not happy. They were depressed. Hiei sat up staring into his lover's face, "What's wrong fox?" Hiei asked quietly not wanting to make his fox anymore upset than he already was.

"Hm? What makes you think something is wrong?" Kurama asked sadly.

"You're sad. Tell me what's wrong." Hiei demanded now with a slight growl in his tone.

"No." Kurama said standing and leaving the room sadly. He didn't want to talk to his mate about this right now.

Hiei sighed; this was the first snag in their relationship. And Hiei didn't like it. But rather than bug his kitsune he decided to let Kurama figure it out. Kurama would come to him if he really needed help.

Kurama sat on the couch and stared at the wall. He didn't know how to tell Hiei and he was sure he wasn't going to in a long while. He didn't want Hiei spitting out more filthy words about how children were a waste of time. In his opinion, Kurama thought a child would bring him and the koorime closer together.

Would Kurama ever get his desire?

_______________________________________________________________________

Well here's the first chapter of Kurama's predicament! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Well peoples this is Chapter 2 of Kurama's predicament! Please review! Hope you enjoy.

_______________________________________________________________________

Hiei was still trying to figure out what was wrong with his fox as the week passed by. Kurama didn't cuddle up against him to fall asleep anymore and on several occasions left the bed in the middle of the night not to return. Kurama had also been eating very little, a lot less than what he needed and that made Hiei worry even more over what could be wrong with Kurama.

In truth Kurama was still very, very upset about how him and Hiei were not having or adopting children. Hell even one would be just fine, just as long as they had one. So in turn of that, Kurama was miserable.

Now you may be screaming right now OOC for Kurama! But think about it, he's a fox and naturally he'd want a litter or even one baby to spoil and love. And also naturally he'd be saddened about not getting any….especially from his own mate.

Kurama still loved Hiei with his whole heart….it's just he wanted some time to think about how to approach this subject.

Finally, one day, Hiei got sick of the fox's moping. It all started with just a plain night of going to bed…

Kurama was already in the bedroom changing his clothes when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and something very hard press against his butt. "Don't continue your dressing fox; I like you the way you are." Hiei said in a husky tone in Kurama's ear.

Though this made Kurama shiver a little with delight, he still wasn't in the mood. Kurama reached for his shirt when in the next instant he was pinned on the bed with Hiei kissing his neck.

"Stop Hiei." Kurama said in a cool tone. He didn't want to do this right now.

Hiei was more or less shocked. Kurama always, ALWAYS wanted to have sex. Never had he ever said for Hiei to stop. Hiei pulled back and took the fox's chin in his hand. "Tell me, what's the matter fox?" Hiei growled out.

"Get off of me." Kurama nearly snapped.

"Not until you tell me what I did to make you mad." Hiei snapped back.

Kurama refused to answer, instead, he shoved Hiei off of him and stood and finished his dressing. "I'm not feeling well Hiei. That's why." Kurama lied softly so as to make the fire demon believe him.

Hiei was skeptical but stayed silent. Maybe Kurama wasn't feeling well. After all his actions the past week proved it. "Okay fox, come on since you're not feeling well you need sleep." Hiei said laying out under the covers and holding out his arms for Kurama.

Kurama slid into bed and fitted into Hiei's arms and got comfy. Hiei began falling asleep but Kurama stayed awake.

After about 3 hours of just laying there with swirling thoughts, Kurama climbed out of bed and went to the living room. Hiei growled quietly when he woke but as usual left his kitsune alone.

- Morning -

Kurama cooked up a nice meal, one of Hiei's favorites and served Hiei but not himself.

"Aren't you going to eat fox?" Hiei asked softly sitting down.

"Not hungry." Kurama said turning to start the dishes.

Hiei sighed and pushed his plate away. "If you're not going to eat, than neither will I." Hiei said stubbornly.

Kurama turned. "You say I have a problem, but what's you're problem Hiei?"

"My problem is the way you've been acting Kurama." Hiei said raising an eyebrow.

"And what way would that be?" Kurama asked slightly annoyed. He knew perfectly the way he had been acting but had decided to play innocent.

"Don't you give me that bull shit Kurama! I know you know perfectly well why you're acting this way! Don't try to play innocent!"

Kurama didn't answer as his anger began bubbling up. Now he was pissed, first off, if the fire demon really wanted to know what was wrong, he could either A: Read Kurama's mind or B: Ask in a nicer way. But no Hiei had to go on being the badass he is!

"You'd better tell me Kurama!" Hiei yelled losing his temper.

Kurama's anger released. He walked over and slapped Hiei hard across the face, hard enough to knock him off of his chair.

"I'll tell you what my problem is, bastard! It's you! For one: You've claimed a dominate role in out relationship when we should share the power equally! Another reason is because you never do anything nicely, it always has to be harsh or demanding! Another reason is because I'm treated like a slave! You have your 'fun' with me and then I have to do all the work around here! I cook, I clean and I love you and I still don't get any thanks!"

"And my final reason is because I want a child! And you don't! You told everybody else that you and me were not going to have children before you even asked what I wanted. And all of this just proves that you do not care about me one bit! So in turn you can either leave this place OR if you don't leave, I will!" Kurama yelled.

Hiei was shocked. He just sat there numbly feeling the pain on his cheek. He didn't know how to answer the fox. Now that Hiei thought about it…all that Kurama had just said was true. Hiei did take control of the relationship, Hiei did not thank Kurama for anything or if he did it wasn't very often. And he did tell everyone without asking Kurama.

Kurama saw that Hiei was providing no response. Fine! If that was the way it was. Kurama fled to the bedroom and began packing some clothes.

Hiei had to stop him; he couldn't bear it if Kurama left. Hiei stood and rushed to the bedroom. "Stop Kurama." He said softly from the doorway copying Kurama's tone from last night.

Kurama, like Hiei had done, ignored him.

"Please Kurama stop." Hiei begged, now he had to resort to begging. There wasn't any option. He knew Kurama was OOC and he was the one who caused it. And now he had to stop it.

Kurama shoved more clothes in a bag. "You can stay here as long as you need. I'll go back home and live with mother and if she doesn't have enough room for me then I'll go to Genkai's." Kurama said stiffly.

Kurama didn't know what his problem was or why he was doing all this. He just knew he was. He felt numb, actually. He didn't want to do this but…he didn't want to deal with Hiei either. The other things he had said about their relationship and stuff had just shot into his head and he decided to attack the koorime with even more ammo. Right now the only thing Kurama knew was that he had to be alone from Hiei.

"You'll come back…right fox?" Hiei asked softly hoping desperately that the answer was yes.

"I don't know Hiei. I don't know." Kurama said zipping the bag shut.

Hiei stepped aside his head a little hung with guilt and shame. He couldn't do anything to stop Kurama and he knew it. Best just let him go and let him figure it out on his own. Hiei knew he would miss his mate dearly but he didn't want to make Kurama hate him. So he gave in and let the fox have his way. Besides this would give Hiei some time to reflect on all that Kurama said.

Kurama picked up his bag and left rather quickly. He headed straight for his mothers house.

Hiei instantly felt empty and dead, Kurama had left the house before to do little errands and stuff but Hiei had known he would always come back. Now he didn't know anymore he could only pray to Kami that Kurama would come home soon enough.

How will they forgive each other?

_____________________________________________________________________

There ya go. I know Kurama and Hiei are OOC but they kinda had to be. But I hope you liked it! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Well peoples…I'm sorry to say this is a sad chapter. Not much action. Please review!

___________________________________________________________________

**Hiei's POV **

I sit here, thinking. I think about what my fox had said before he had left. It has been 3 miserable long weeks without him around. I miss him terribly. The house is a mess. I haven't eaten. I am not here. I believe he is never coming back to me. I know he's not dead….but it sure seems like it. It's just been three weeks and I am already losing all hope of him returning to me.

Now that I think about the words he said, the facts he stated. I can't help but feel horrible for the way I have treated my mate. I feel like…shit. I can't believe I have been so blind. Even though I warned the fox this could happen before we mated, I still shouldn't have done it. I should have loved him tenderly like he loved me. Cuddle with him and stroke his hair and whisper compliments in his ear like he did me. He always found time for me…even when he wasn't feeling good.

I can't believe I hurt the one that loved me…ME! The forbidden child! An abomination! And yet, he still had enough love for me. He was able to see past the fact everyone hated me and was able to love me for me….the heartless bastard I am.

"Kami….Inari…..please…please bring my fox back to me." I whisper and look up at the ceiling in hopes they would hear my pray and return him to me.

**Kurama's POV **

What I had said to Hiei was all true…but shouldn't have been said. And I shouldn't have run either. I didn't know if I should go back and apologize or not. In truth….I'm scared that if I return to the house, he won't be there to greet me.

I already miss him too much for words. I miss waking up to his pine, ash and faint blood scent. I miss kissing him in the morning. I miss it all.

I couldn't be sure what he was doing at this point. Whether he was sitting in the apartment waiting for me or rather he had gone back to the Makai to Mukuro's.

My chest clenches with the thought of him being with Mukuro. Almost everyone knew that Mukuro had feelings for Hiei. She would mate him if she got him to say yes. I can't be sure that he is mad at me….but he might be. And if he is, he will probably run to Mukuro and beg her to mate him. So he could release his hold on me.

I almost start tearing at these thoughts but….in truth, I had caused it. I had overreacted. That's just the plain point of the situation. If I hadn't lost my control and yelled, him and I could probably be cuddling on the couch.

I had decided to go to Genkai's since she wouldn't ask questions like my dear mother would have. Though she knew about Hiei, I still couldn't bring myself to tell her that me and him were fighting.

I don't know what to do with myself anymore. I am a wreck. My hair is greasy and dull and could use a good brushing. My face is pale and my lips chapped. My eyes have dark circles under them from the lack of sleep I have been having ever since I had left.

I know 3 weeks was a stretch and now probably Hiei has gotten over me by now and has moved on.

I did start tearing a bit over the thought of my mate hating me forever. I wiped at my eyes and just sat there.

The door to my room creaked open.

**Normal POV**

Yukina gently looked in the room. Her heart nearly broke at the sight of the kitsune so broken. He was curled up on his bed and was crying. She turned and backed into the room carrying a tray with tea and little treats on it so Kurama wouldn't starve.

"Kurama? I brought you something to eat." She said setting the tray on the beside table.

Kurama sat up and smiled at the girl, he didn't want her to worry about him so he tried to act cheerful. "Thank you Yukina, this is much appreciated." He said taking the tray.

Yukina sat timidly in a chair, "May I ask you something, Kurama?"

Kurama smiled and gave a nod. "I'll give you an answer."

"How much do you love my brother?"

Kurama smiled sadly, "More than anyone…even him….knows."

"Do you want him back?" Yukina whispered tears starting to form in her eyes at the fox's pain.

Kurama set his tea down and laid a hand on hers. "Yukina, he wasn't the one to run off. I was. And for that I deserve to lose him. I accused him with hatred and I am ashamed of that. I do not blame him if he is mad at me…wherever he is." Kurama said letting one tear leak out of his eyes. He knew it was okay to cry in front of Yukina. She understood and would not tell anyone.

Yukina cried one tear gem for Kurama and her brother, she felt so sorry for them.

-With Hiei -

Hiei didn't cry. No. He never cried, at least…that's what he thought. If he never cried then what was with the tears gems scattered in his lap and the burning in his eyes?

Ah who was he kidding? Hiei cried, he cried out of missing for his lover, shame for treating him badly and hurt that Kurama had left him. He didn't know if the kitsune would be back and couldn't be sure his prayer was heard.

It seems like everyone else, Kurama had lost his love for the fire demon.

_____________________________________________________________

-_-….this is sad. I'm sorry if you think it's too sad but please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Well here is Chapter 4! Hope you like it! Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho (sighs sadly)

_____________________________________________________________________

Well here it is, it's been close to a month since Kurama had left and lets just sat neither demons are faring well at this point.

Poor Kurama had not taken care of himself like the vain fox he was. Not only was his hair greasy, but it had grown dull and knotted. His eyes held no brightness from before. His skin had taken on a sickly gray shade. He had lost weight as well. All in all he looked liked shit.

Hiei on the other hand…Hiei's hair had lost the sleekness and had become rather…rough like. His eyes were dull and his skin too had lost color. He too had become so skinny it was frightening. But Hiei held on, in a nutshell Hiei looked no better nor no worse than Kurama.

"Okay fox-boy! You'd better get your ass over there and apologize to Hiei!" Yusuke said standing and looking at his friend in distress.

"Why would I want to do that, Yusuke? You know he hates me by now and is probably gone." Kurama said in a hoarse voice.

"Why would you want to that? One: because you look like you're about to die. Two: You know that you still love him. Three: You know he loves you. And let's not forget four! I'll kick your ass if you don't." Yusuke said sternly.

Kurama chose not to answer; instead, he looked out the window.

"Kurama, maybe you should go and talk to him about it." Yukina said softly, as she laid a hand on Kurama's hand.

Kurama looked at it his friends.

"No offense Kurama but…you do look pretty scary right now." Keiko said quickly.

Kurama stood. "Thank you. I'll be back to get my stuff later." Kurama said and turned and left.

-Meanwhile -

Hiei was staring at the floor sitting on the couch, as he had since Kurama had left. He couldn't think right now. He can't imagine how joyful he'll be if Kurama returns.

As if to try to answer that question the door opened slowly.

Hiei looked over and gasped as Kurama stepped in. His fox. His fox was back! "Kurama!" Hiei yelled and in the next instant was across the room his arms around the taller demon, his face buried in Kurama's neck. He inhaled that sweet rose scent he loved so much and hugged his fox tighter.

Kurama was relieved that Hiei had accepted him and taken him back. Kurama wrapped his arms around his mate and hugged him close, burying his nose in Hiei's hair and inhaling as well.

After about 10 minutes of just holding each other Hiei pulled back and pulled his fox down for a long and passionate kiss.

They parted for air soon after. Only then did they take in each other's appearances.

"Oh god fox…" Hiei whispered laying a hand on Kurama's bony cheek.

"I'm sure I look better than you at this point." Kurama whispered back just as horrified.

After examining how bad each other was Kurama came up with an idea.

"How about a nice shower then a good dinner?" Kurama asked with a small smile.

Hiei nodded, "Hn."

Kurama smiled and proceeded to head to the bedroom to get ready. Hiei followed. They picked up their PJs and headed into the bathroom.

Kurama stripped and turned on the water checking the temp as Hiei got ready.

Soon they were both in the shower. Kurama grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured some into his hands and began massaging it into Hiei's hair scrubbing it and pulling his slender fingers through the knots.

Hiei let out a growl of enjoyment, enjoying the pampering. Kurama helped him rinse it out and Hiei proceeded to give him the same treatment. While doing so Hiei asked.

"Kurama?" He asked kissing Kurama's neck.

"Yes koi?" Kurama purred as Hiei kept massaging the soap in his hair.

"Would you like to have a baby?" Hiei asked softly.

Kurama was shocked, why would Hiei give in that easily? "Are you sure Hiei?" Kurama asked back.

"Hn." Hiei said and rinsed his fox's hair free and stood waiting for his body scrub. Kurama poured soap on a wash-rag and began cleaning the koorime.

"Well?" Kurama asked.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure, Kurama." Hiei said. "Now answer your question."

"Of course I would like to have a baby!" Kurama said throwing his arms around the koorime thanking him.

"Okay fox get off. You haven't finished." Hiei grunted.

Kurama did this and continued happily. "Do you want a boy or girl?"

"What do you want?" Hiei asked.

"Boy." Kurama said patiently and guided Hiei under the water.

"Girl." Hiei answered directly after.

Kurama chuckled, "Why a girl sweet heart?"

"Well, we're both men. We could use a change in drills." Hiei said. The two demons acting like that fight between them had never happened.

"True but a boy would be a hell of a lot more convenient since we are guys and could understand him." Kurama said back.

"Hn. Guess will have to wait 9 months and find out." Hiei said.

Kurama nodded. "I guess right now would be a good time as any." Kurama said slyly.

"You are such a pervert fox!" Hiei said.

"I know but I'm YOUR pervert." Kurama said bringing Hiei for a kiss.

________________________________________________________________________

Well this is chapter 4. And you think the squabbles are finished far from it my friends! Just wait for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Well here is Chapter 5 of Kurama's Predicament! Enjoy! Please review!

________________________________________________________________________

Kurama pulled Hiei out to the bedroom and smirked slyly and began kissing his fire demon.

Hiei smirked back and kissed his fox deeply fisting his hands in that red hair he loved so much.

Kurama ran his hands down his fire demon's chest and then paused in his kissing. He pulled back and frowned. Hiei was a lot worse than he looked. Kurama bit his lip. He knew both him and Hiei looked pretty bad. He decided that they were going way to fast. Hiei needed to gain weight and strength before becoming pregnant.

"What's wrong fox?" Hiei asked looking up at his lover's thoughtful and a bit upset face.

"We're not going to make you pregnant for a while Hiei." Kurama said shaking his head.

Hiei blinked, "Isn't that what you wanted? To have a baby?"

"I do want that Hiei but look at us. And you feel even worse than you look. You'll die if you become pregnant." Kurama said sternly and shook his head. "You need to gain back some weight and relax, plus we just got back together we still need to heal over that." Kurama said and grabbed some fresh pajama's for his fire demon.

Hiei saw the logic in Kurama's words and nodded agreeing with him and began pulling on his clothes.

Kurama pulled on his and asked, "Now koi what would you like to eat?"

"Tch, you have to ask?" Hiei asked raising an eyebrow.

Kurama chuckled, "Of course YOU would want sweet snow. But we need something healthy first. How about a BLT?" Kurama asked.

"What the hell is a BLT fox?" Hiei asked raising an eyebrow at his lover.

"Bacon, lettuce and tomato," Kurama said.

Curiosity got the better of Hiei and he said, "Fine."

Kurama nodded and headed downstairs. When he remembered…everything they had in the fridge would be moldy or ruined because it hadn't been touched in at least a month. He sighed. "Koi we have to go shopping." he said turning and heading back to the bedroom.

"Why?" Hiei asked not moving. He didn't want to go shopping.

"We need food or at least ingredients for a BLT." Kurama explained and didn't stop moving.

"Fox just give me the money and tell me what to get and I'll get it." Hiei said holding out his hand for the money with a sigh.

Kurama turned and shrugged deciding not to argue he got the money and handed it to the koorime who flitted off.

- About 30 minutes later -

Kurama bit into his sandwich and glanced across at this lover as he ate…well devoured his food. Kurama chuckled knowing Hiei just wanted to have some sweet snow so he was eating really fast to get it.

"Where did you go to fox for those three weeks?" Hiei asked looking over at Kurama.

"Genkai's." Kurama said sadly not wanting to discuss their fight right about now. Not when everything was getting past it all.

"You know I was worried sick about you." Hiei said in a slightly icy tone.

"I was worried about you too." Kurama said lowering his eyes. He didn't want his lover mad at him anymore. Couldn't they just forget about this whole thing and move on?

Hiei knew he shouldn't be getting mad at his lover now of all times but he really needed to get this off of his chest.

"So you were worried and you didn't come back." Hiei said still in his cold tone he didn't finish his food as he sat there staring at Kurama.

"You think I didn't want to?! I thought you would kill me! Or you hadn't forgiven me and hated me now! Or even worse I thought you had run off to Mukuro's!" Kurama said in an even sadder tone as his eyes watered and burned. He didn't want to have another fight with Hiei again but he could see that Hiei still wanted to get his anger off of his chest. So he would have to bear with it.

"Mukuro's? You thought I would run to her!" Hiei sounded out-raged. Now, now don't get Hiei wrong. He didn't think Mukuro was ugly or anything but he just thought it…uncomfortable for heirs to mate with the one who they were heirs to.

Kurama nodded, "I know she has feelings for you." Kurama said softly not looking at his mate. "And you her."

"Fox! How dare you even think that I have feelings for her! I was crying my eyes out for you fox! Here you want proof!" Hiei jammed his hands into his pockets and pulled out some of his tear gems and thrust them under Kurama's nose. "Here's your proof fox! I wanted you back!" Hiei roared.

Kurama just stared at the tear gems tears dripping down his own face. "I'm s…" Kurama began but was cut off by Hiei.

"Don't you even say that you are sorry! You're not! If you were sorry you would have come back to me!" Hiei yelled.

"I was sorry and I am sorry!" Kurama screamed and stood towering over Hiei. "You don't know how sorry I am!" Kurama was trembling.

Hiei started trembling as well. He didn't know what to do. Here he was getting mad at his fox and they were fighting again. But for some reason…now his rage was coming out. He guessed that before he was so happy Kurama was back that his joyful mood took over and beat down the rage. And now that things were getting comfortable once more, his rage was starting to grow with each passing second.

"As I said before if you were sorry you would have come back to me instead of letting me suffer." Hiei hissed and threw the tear gems aside so they scattered across the floor.

"I am sorry now Hiei I was then as well. But you must understand that I was scared!" Kurama said truthfully.

"Scared? Since when is the great Yoko Kurama scared?" Hiei asked.

Kurama growled, "You know. This whole thing started because of you not wanting a child!" Kurama snapped.

"And for good reason!" Hiei yelled.

"What reason could you have for not wanting a child?! Besides a stupid one!?"

"I'll tell you why! I'm not ready to be a parent! I do not want the baby to suffer the same past as I had! I don't have the skills or the patience to be a parent! I'm scared I'll kill the innocent thing if it annoys me! I just want the child to have a happy life! One that I can not provide!" Hiei roared and stood there panting.

Kurama was thunderstruck. What was this? Hiei was worried about what would happen to their baby if they had one.

"You all think I don't have a heart to care about anything besides you. You're wrong. Sure I know you'd be there to help me raise it but what if I end up hurting the child? How could I live with myself knowing I hurt my own flesh and blood?! You know very well fox when I am in a bad mood you can't control me!" Hiei snarled.

Kurama stood there for a moment before going over and pulling Hiei into a hug. "Koi. I'm sorry I had no idea that you were that worried about that. I'm sorry I ran away as well. It was stupid of me." Kurama said tightening his grip.

Hiei sighed and melted into his mate's embrace. His anger was subsiding now and being replaced with guilt. He wrapped his arms around the taller demon. "I'm sorry too fox. I'm sorry I yelled I should have kept my temper in check. And I'm sorry as well that I told everyone that me and you were not going to have kids. I should have asked what you wanted first." Hiei said.

Kurama kissed Hiei's neck. "It's okay fire-fly. We both made mistakes and now we have learned from them. Lets try not to fight like this ever again deal?"

"Deal." Hiei said kissing Kurama for a moment before pulling back just enough to break the kiss but not the hug. "Fox can you answer me something?"

"Yes fire-fly?"

"Why do you want to have a kid so badly?" Hiei asked pulling away and sitting down and eating again.

"Well, Hiei, most fox's have litters or at least one baby by my age. So it's kind of a traditional thing. Plus most fox's and or canines like to have a kit or baby to spoil and love and pay attention to. Also, if Mukuro dies and you become her heir. Well eventually you'll die as well and you'll need an heir for yourself." Kurama said slowly sitting down and also eating.

Hiei nodded, "Thank you for clearing that up." He said and finished his food and gave a yawn.

Kurama smiled, "Koi we can have sweet snow tomorrow. You're tired and so am I. Come on lets get this tear gems picked up and we can get to bed." Kurama said kneeling down and plucking up a gem.

Hiei followed in suit, soon they all of them, or at least most of them, cleaned up.

Kurama put them in the sink and headed to the bedroom Hiei following.

Kurama slid into bed and pulled back the covers for the tiny demon who all but jumped in and snuggled close to his lover. He sighed happily and relaxed he had really missed this.

"I missed this too." Kurama said as if reading Hiei's mind.

Hiei nodded and closed his eyes tiredly.

Kurama smiled and kissed Hiei's cheek and began drifting as well.

They both, before falling sound asleep, made a vow to forget about this argument. With two little mumbles of I love you; both demons fell into a sounded sleep.

________________________________________________________________________


	6. Chapter 6

Well peoples here is Chapter 6 of Kurama's predicament! Enjoy! Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Discovery Channel.

________________________________________________________________________

Kurama woke to find his nose buried in thick black hair and a small body snuggled up against his. He smiled and rubbed the fire demon's back, gently enough not to wake him, but firm enough that Hiei could feel it.

Hiei, in the middle of a very…um…playful dream just moaned softly in his sleep and leaned back into his sexy fox's hand.

Kurama chuckled softly and kissed Hiei's cheek and nuzzle the soft hair.

Hiei curled tighter against Kurama, still asleep, and nuzzled his mate's neck back.

Kurama smiled gently, he loved it when Hiei was asleep. Hiei was just like a little kid then and it was so adorable. Kurama couldn't get enough of it.

Kurama laid there musing for a moment. Ever since he had moved out of his mother's house to an apartment with his mate, things had been kinda cramped. He knew that they hadn't been for the past month 'cause he hadn't been here…but he was trying to forget about that along with Hiei.

Kurama realized that if Hiei and him were going to have a baby, then he would need a house. He realized how much noise a baby caused and he didn't want the other neighbors to sue him.

He was still pondering this when his mate shifted and began to wake. "Fox?" He muttered opening his eyes.

Kurama smiled, "Yes fire-koi?"

Hiei just pulled Kurama in for a gentle, loving kiss.

Kurama willingly kissed Hiei back for a moment before pulling away. "Hiei?" He asked.

"Hn?"

"How much money do you have in the Makai?" Kurama asked thoughtfully.

"Enough to be called very rich here in the Ningenkai, why do you ask?"

"I'm just thinking that when we do have our baby, we are going to need a house and not this small apartment." Kurama replied stretching a bit.

"I would have to agree with you on that fox." Hiei said for a moment. "But you know, I kind of like these cramped conditions. It makes me have to be closer to you when we move around and other such things." Hiei said with a sly smirk implying more than just average day to day activities.

"Same here." Kurama replied unblushingly. "But we can't have trouble with the neighbors once we do get you pregnant and once the baby is born. The baby as you know, will have fox ears and a tail." Kurama said.

Hiei just said, "Hn." He didn't honestly care what the ningen's thought of their child.

"Now how about some breakfast? There's still some bacon and bread from last night. I can make us some toast and put bacon between the slices?" Kurama asked looking at his lover.

"Sounds good." Hiei nodded and climbed out of bed and got dressed and went to the living room and turned on the TV.

Kurama chuckled and followed his mate's lead but instead going to the kitchen.

Hiei flipped boredly through the channels before seeing one that caught his eye.  
He clicked on it. It was a show that should how a pregnancy went on. And since it was on the Discovery channel, which Kurama told Hiei was a good channel that gave all facts, Hiei decided to watch.

Hiei was fascinated by these human pregnancies. He watched as the TV told him a ningen carries a baby for nine months.

Hiei knew nothing about pregnancies so he figure this was a good channel to watch…that is…until they explained about the birth.

Kurama had been working a bit slower in the kitchen after having to clean it up a little and stuff but when he came into the living room with breakfast he blinked at his mate's expression.

Hiei had two very wide eyes and his mouth slightly open in shock, as he stared at the screen, he even looked paler too.

Kurama didn't bother noticing what channel Hiei was watching instead, he set the plates down and walked over. "Hiei…koi? What's wrong?" He asked shaking Hiei's one shoulder.

"We are not having a baby fox!" Hiei said loudly.

Kurama blinked, "What do you mean Hiei? Why aren't we? You said you would…." Kurama trailed off in shock himself.

"Yeah! Until I saw that!" Hiei pointed to the channel. Kurama looked over and saw that it was a birthing channel on Discovery. "What did you see?" Kurama asked still confused.

"I am not pushing a baby out between my legs!" Hiei said loudly once more. He had seen those humans scream in pain and at first he couldn't see why, now that he saw it….he really wished he hadn't. That did look pretty painful even to him.

Kurama actually started laughing, "Hiei you couldn't give birth naturally anyways, you're not a full female so you probably don't have a birth canal to push the baby out of. And if you do…I would never make you go through that. I would have them perform what is known as a Cesarean Section or C-Section."

"And what would that be fox?" Hiei asked raising an eyebrow, still a little pale.

"Its where they cut through the stomach to the uterus where the baby is and then they pull the baby out through that cut." Kurama explained not to prettily because this only caused Hiei to go even paler.

"Won't that hurt fox!?" He demanded.

"No it won't they give you a pain numbing drug. You won't feel a thing."

Hiei seemed to believe that part but was still unsure, "Well then won't it hurt the baby? What if they aren't careful enough and cut too deep and hurt the baby?" Hiei asked logically.

Kurama bit his lip; there was no way to explain to his mate that this wasn't possible. Because in truth it was. Kurama right now was thanking Kami that Hiei wasn't thinking about this while he was pregnant, that would cause a hell of a lot more trouble.

"I can't explain it fire-fly I just know that it won't happen. Or in this case it is a very slim chance."

"But still a chance," Hiei said shaking his head. "No baby fox. I'm not going to go through with it." Hiei said stubbornly.

Kurama sighed deciding not to pressure his fire demon into anything. No more arguments they said and they meant it. So he sighed once more and said, "Whatever you want to do fire-fly. Now here's your food." Kurama handed Hiei his plate they both sat and ate in silence.

_Please Kami, please let Hiei change his mind! _Kurama pleaded desperately. He hoped this prayer would work.

Will Hiei change his mind?

________________________________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7

Well here is chapter 7 of Kurama's predicament! Please enjoy and review! Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

______________________________________________________________________

Hiei was curled up in a ball sound asleep and as usual in his sleep he snuggled closer to where he thought his fox was. Hiei loved to do this in his sleep, it gave him a protected feeling, and he knew the fox would never let anyone hurt him. But something was not right.

Hiei began waking up as he realized this but didn't open his eyes. But he did notice two things. One the fox's warmth was missing and two so was the rose scent that belonged to Kurama.

Hiei opened his eyes to reveal his mate's side of the bed empty. Now normally Hiei would be upset at the fact his lover wasn't there to greet them, but this time he was panicked.

He shot up and looked around the room sincerely hoping that his assumption was incorrect. See Hiei thought Kurama was gone again, that he had left like before for a month. This had never happened before, this feared feeling, because Kurama had always been there since he got back to greet Hiei. But now he wasn't and Hiei was scared.

Hiei jumped up to pull on his clothes when he smelled something cooking through the small apartment. He had to give a relieved smile, so Kurama was here, just cooking.

"Hn, probably a big meal too." Hiei grumbled pulling on his outfit. Ever since he had come back, Kurama had been making huge meals to help Hiei and him gain weight and so far it was working little by little.

And as for the birthing situation…well Hiei hasn't been convinced. He still believed that the regular birth would cause him great pain that he shouldn't have as a MALE. And the C-section was still dangerous to the baby. So Hiei didn't budge.

- Meanwhile -

Kurama smiled as he heard his lover getting up out of bed. He grinned when he heard his lover grumble his complaint. After all they are in an apartment! He knew his lover was annoyed with all the big meals but Kurama knew it was necessary.

For Kurama, he could understand why Hiei hadn't budged for the whole birthing situation. If Kurama were in his position, he would be scared too. But Kurama was still sad that Hiei had said no. He had hoped that he could talk Hiei out of the situation but so far it hasn't worked. That's why he has decided to bring the whole gang over today, maybe they could help Hiei change his mind. Actually Kurama was hoping Yukina would convince Hiei. Kurama knew Hiei trusted everything Yukina said.

Hiei just padded out to the kitchen when the food was set. He nearly groaned at how much food was set on the table. It was ridiculous!

Pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, cinnamon rolls, French toast…it was all way too much! Even though both Hiei and Kurama had big appetites, Hiei knew they couldn't fork down all that!

"Fox…" Hiei groaned as he stared at the table.

"Good morning Hiei-koi." Kurama smiled at him as he sat down. Kurama was trying to be cheerful today. He knew Hiei was never in the mood for company and so being happy might dampen his lover's sour mood.

Hiei sat down with his usual Hn and began eating.

- 1 hour later -

Kurama was cuddling on the couch with Hiei as he waited for the others to show up. It was taking forever! He said 10:00 it was now 11:30! Kurama waited patiently but he was getting irritated.

Just as these thoughts crossed his mind there was a timid knock on the door.

"It's open!" Kurama called.

Hiei grunted and quickly sat up, he didn't want company right now. He hoped they would leave fast. He wanted to cuddle with his fox.

He looked over and stared as all of them came stepping in one right after the other. Yukina, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Koenma, Botan…all of them. Hiei instantly knew why his mate had been so cheerful and nervous at breakfast now! And he had a sneaky suspicion on what this whole thing was about.

"Well come in and….well…I can't say there's enough seats for every one some are gonna have to sit on the floor," Kurama said sheepishly. He didn't like to have his company, especially his friends, to have to sit on the floor.

Hiei meanwhile was watching them all for a moment before turning to Kurama and casting his death glare. "Fox." He said sternly.

"Mmm…yes?" Kurama asked absent mindedly….before he saw Hiei's expression and getting a sweat drop.

"Get them out." Hiei growled.

Kurama looked to his friends for help.

"Oh brother it's nice to see you again." Yukina said happily and went over and hugged Hiei.

Hiei flushed bright red and hugged his sister back, "It's nice to see you too Yukina." He knew Yukina had done that to save his fox's butt but Hiei couldn't be mad at his sister. It was impossible. She was too sweet of a creature in Hiei's opinion.

"It's been a long time." Yusuke said nodding.

"Quite." Kurama said nodding with a small smile.

"Hn." Hiei snapped slightly. He was really mad now and no help for it.

"Hiei, Kurama told us what you thought of having a baby-" Yukina was cut off.

"fox it's none of their business!" Hiei yelled angrily.

"Hey buddy calm down, we don't want you and Kurama to have another fight." Yusuke said quickly. He knew Hiei's temper. And he knew when Hiei was mad, he was horrible to be around.

"Anyways, Hiei it's not as bad as what you think." Yukina said gently.

Hiei didn't answer to this, he was still fuming.

"Hiei?" She asked.

"It looks bad Yukina." He said irritably. He didn't want to talk about this! Why couldn't his fox just take no for an answer?!

"Hiei like Kurama said you can't have a natural birth. You have to have a C-Section."

Hiei opened his mouth to make his argument when Yukina gently interrupted.

"Hiei the person that will perform the surgery is trained to do this. They won't hurt you or the baby. But your fears are easy to understand. And they aren't un-common fears. So don't take your anger and shame out on Kurama. It's not fair." She said getting a bit of firmness in her voice to prove a point.

Hiei sighed and said, "I can't help it. It's shameful I should be scared to have a kid." He said.

"No. It's not. You're a male and all of this seems even worse to you because of that. And it would seem worse because your not supposed to be able to have children. But Hiei, you need to get over your fears and have at least one. Having a baby is a experience you really want to have. Plus it'll make you closer to Kurama. Don't you want that?" She asked.

"Yes." Hiei said softly looking at the ground.

"Are you willing to have his baby?" Yukina asked again.

Kurama was surprised that Yukina had taken total control, I mean that's what he wanted, but Yukina was usually shy and quiet. But she seemed to be a great leader right about now.

"Of course," Hiei said softly once more.

"Then what's the problem?" Yusuke interjected.

Hiei sighed, "Its more than just the birth. I…I'm not ready to be a parent. Physically I am, I have a fit enough body to carry a child and have it. But emotionally I'm not ready. I have had a dark past and my childhood was a mess. I had no one to look up to and when I did manage to find someone they left me. Kurama was the only one that never left. I waited when I first met him, I waited for him to eventually walk away like everyone else. But thankfully that never happened. And all those things that happened to me…make me reluctant to have a baby now. I don't want it to have the same life I did. And sure, Kurama will help, but…I am not able to be controlled in one of my rages. So what happens if the baby somehow makes me mad and I become enraged and I attack the innocent child and hurt it or even kill it? I don't think I could live with myself knowing I did that." Hiei's voice had started out strong but as he ended, it had become a whisper.

Kurama wrapped his arms around his upset mate; he was shocked Hiei admitted this to everyone. But more than the shock was the sadness. He felt his mate trembling and tightened his grip.

Even Yukina was at a loss of words at Hiei's confession. They hadn't known Hiei could worry so much about something like that. Hiei usually didn't worry over things he had done, or so they thought, so this came as a big shocker.

Hiei just wanted to be alone with Kurama right now; unfortunately he wasn't going to get that. He was stuck with them all. He just sat there in Kurama's arms.

Everyone racked their brains to find something to comfort Hiei…but so far it wasn't working.

"I will be in the bedroom." Hiei stood and walked away.

Kurama looked at his friends. "Thank you for trying. It's up to me now." He said standing.

"Kurama?" Yukina asked.

"Yes?"

"Good luck." they all said and turned and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Well peoples sorry it took a while to update! I have been having writers block and it's hard to get around. Well hope you like it! Here's chapter 8! Please review! Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

______________________________________________________________________

Kurama stepped in the room. He was absolutely not sure of what to say. He knew Hiei had already said this once to him. But you know a problem comes when he says it in front of everyone considering he doesn't admit his emotions to anyone but Yukina and Kurama.

Hiei was sitting on the window seal watching as the wind picked up signaling rain. He didn't mind though, he loved watching the rain. It calmed him.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked kneeling on the floor beside Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei grunted in response.

"We need to talk about this." Kurama said slowly.

Hiei just nodded, he really didn't want to discuss this but he knew Kurama needed to know and he didn't want to upset his fox by not letting them talk.

"Hiei I know you can be a wonderful parent if you tried. You're just judging yourself by past actions and you need to stop that. It's not fair on yourself and you need to just think about who you are now. You are not Hiei Jaganashi, mass murderer, and thief extraordinaire. You are Hiei Jaganashi my mate and are a completely different person from who you used to be." Kurama said.

Hiei listened and didn't reply as he sat there taking in the kitsune's words.

"Furthermore, if you think your past was bad, look at mine." Kurama said with a hint of sadness.

"Fox you too have changed completely. You aren't the same Yoko Kurama as before. Anyone can see that." Hiei said shortly.

"Hiei I know you will be a great parent. You are strong and loving and protective. All the things a parent needs to be. The child would bring us together. A lot closer than we already are as Yukina said. And as for the birth…do you really think that I will make you have a natural birth and put you through that kind of pain? Never."

Hiei opened his mouth to argue about the C-section when Kurama interjected.

"Hiei. The person who will be delivering our child will be trained to the fullest extent or have done this many times before. I would not trust you or my baby's life in the hands of an amateur. You of all people should know that Hiei. I can't believe you wouldn't trust me to do that." Kurama said in a hurt tone.

Hiei turned and took Kurama's face between his hands. "It's not that I don't trust YOU, fox, it's just that I don't trust THEM. And besides, this child will be forbidden. Do you really want that for our baby? Our innocent child that did nothing to deserve it?" Hiei said in a sad tone.

"Hiei I fell in love with the forbidden child himself. I'm sure there is someone out there who would love our child to the fullest extent." Kurama said softly.

Hiei stared at his fox. "Kurama. I know you said you want to do this…but are you sure? Are you sure you won't walk away and regret this decision later? Sure being mates would easier to forget…but if you walk away later you'll be walking away from our child as well----" Hiei was cut off by Kurama catching his lips in a soft and loving kiss.

Kurama pulled back after a second. "Hiei I could never walk away from you or our baby. Or babies if you have more." Kurama said smirking slightly.

"Bite your tongue fox." Hiei warned.

Kurama chuckled. "The question is Hiei, are YOU sure? Are you positive you won't walk away?"

"Who would want to walk away from you fox? I know I couldn't nor can't." Hiei promised giving Kurama another kiss.

"Thank you Kurama for telling me all that earlier about me being a different person and stuff." Hiei said shyly.

"You're welcome."

"I sure hope you and me will be good enough parents." He said musingly.

"I'm sure." Kurama smiled at his mate.

"Hn. Only one way to know." Hiei smirked and pulled his mate in for a kiss.

_____________________________________________________________________

Okay this is the end of the chapter and in case you are wondering…NO LEMON! This is a T-rated story! So no Lemon. Sorry for those who thought they would get one. Sorry. But I still hope you'll keep reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Well here is the last chapter of Kurama's predicament! please enjoy. I'll be making a third story! So please once that is posted check it out! Please review! Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

________________________________________________________________

It had been a week since Kurama and Hiei had had sex to produce the child. And already Hiei was having pregnancy problems.

It was a simple average morning in there apartment. The only differences were one, there were boxes all over the place indicating the happy couple was soon moving out. And two, Hiei felt sick. This wasn't the first time he had had morning sickness.

Hiei raced past Kurama into the bathroom where he proceeded to puke his guts out.

Kurama sighed and set his lovers breakfast tray down and went in and got a cold wash cloth so Hiei could get cleaned up.

Hiei also had been having a moody attitude. But Kurama was used to this. His lover generally had a moody attitude any time. Only this time they were worse.

"Damn it fox! I didn't know being pregnant would be this bad!" Hiei objected as he sat back and flushed the toilet.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Kurama asked calmly handing him the wash-rag.

Hiei shot him his famous death glare.

Kurama just smiled back ignoring his lovers 'go die and rot in hell' attitude.

Now don't get Hiei wrong he does want to have this baby, but come on wouldn't you complain too? Hiei thought that pregnant people didn't have morning sickness until a few months into the pregnancy but Kurama told him that was ningens. Hiei was a demon and therefore would have a different pregnancy.

"I made you some breakfast koi. When you feel up to it you can have some." Kurama said in a cheerful tone and left the room.

Hiei snarled under his breath and finished cleaning up. He went out and took the tray and sat lazily on the couch and ate.

"I still have to finish signing the deal on our house then we can move in." Kurama said sitting next to his lover.

"Hn."

Kurama had chosen a house that was positioned in the forest a few miles out of town. It wasn't Genkai's forest but it was pretty close to hers. So she could reach there house pretty quickly if they needed her. There was two acres of land at Hiei and Kurama's disposal. And the house it's self was a large two story house that wasn't too old.

Kurama and Hiei also hadn't decided who would be performing the birth of their child. Yukina or Genkai. Both had enough knowledge to do so.

But they still had 9 months to decide.

What they didn't know was that those nine months were going to be the hardest that they have ever experienced.

_________________________________________________________________

I know it's short but please once I post the third one, please, please check it out! Thanks for supporting this story.


End file.
